sing me a song
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: a collection of songfics for all sc couples  mainly kutau, yairi, and amuhiko rated t now may change to m in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

NO MORE!

Utau heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Kukai. Kukai always came about this time. She would open the door, he would give her a flower, smile and say something sweet, then he would take what he came for and leave. It used to mean something. It used to be real love. Now she was just being used. Why had she surrendered? Why was she letting him use her? She didn't know. She just knew that he did use her, over, and over, again, and, again, and again. Utau tried to remind herself that he was stressed beyond her comprehension but it was still too much. She opened the door tears escaping. She pushed the single red rose away. "No more! I will not let you use me! No more! Souma, Kukai I never want to see you again!" And she slammed the door in his face. After the door shut she slid down it and sat on the floor crying until late into the night. She slept there unable to move.

She had screamed at him. Had he really hurt her this bad? He had only come to apologize... and to ask her for her hand in marriage, If she would have him. He cried on her porch, Angry with himself for hurting her so badly. He slept on her door mat that night. When the morning sunlight shone on him he knew what he had to do. He took a sheet of notebook paper, a pen and some tape out of his bag. He taped the ring to the paper and began to write.

_"Utau,_

_I am deeply sorry for hurting you. I was going to ask you to marry me but I now see that I am not worthy of you. You will never have to see me again. Find someone that makes you happy. Find someone that treats you right. I hope hat one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I am truly, truly sorry._

_I will forever love you,_

_Kukai"_

With that he left the note on her doorstep and left. "Maybe a few… hundred beers before I disappear forever."

Utau woke up and opened her door. Just because she suffered heartache didn't mean the paper stopped coming. She found a note on her doorstep. Assuming it was from Kukai she crumpled it up and through it on her living room floor, where it rolled up under her couch, and she went to bed. She forgot about the note and tried to forget about Kukai.

Wow okay I cried while writing this. This story was inspired by the Alecia Nugent song Paper and Pen and is about the Shugo chara characters souma, Kukai and hoshina, Utau. Neither of which I own.


	2. Chapter 2

These things are really short because I basically just write them whenever I am waiting on something and I need something to do. Feel free to write a longer story based on one of my songfics. Just let me know so that I can read it.

I looked up at the stars while riding by bike to Ikuto's apartment. The next day I watched birds fly around the park while I roller-skated back to his apartment. Both times he didn't answer when I knocked on the door. I need the dumpty key to unlock the humpty lock now. I can't character change without it. I asked Utau if he was home. She said that he was... and Saaya was with him. I could live alone! I don't need him! But I do need the dumpty key! I went home and searched for the song the perfect song. I found it! "Brand new key, by Melanie" I burned it to a cd and put the cd in a case with a note explaining my predicament. I took the cd and left it on his porch. The next morning he was at my door. He took out the dumpty key and held it out "I was on holiday my little koneko! Now let's test those new roller-skates!" I knew Utau was just messing with me...


	3. Chapter 3

I tucked our kids into bed. Nadeshiko and Tamu the twins both had short purple hair honey eyes like their mother and a smile much like my own. After I tucked them in I went back to my room. My wife Amu was asleep so I read the paper. I love my wife and our kids but I'm getting kinda tired of it all. I wish for just one night to escape it all. As I thought this a personal ad caught my eye

"If you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, if your not into yoga, if you have half a brain, if you love making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape."

I wasn't thinking about Amu. I know that sounds mean but our little routine was becoming exhausted. So I called the paper and bought a personal ad. I'm not that great at writing but it seemed okay to me.

"Yes I like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, I'm not into health food, I have intuition pain, I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape. At the bar in the valley's where we'll plan our escape" the next night I sat at the bar and waited. As soon as she came through the door I knew every part of her. The sweet pink blush. The rose locks all curled up. It was Amu. She realized what had happened immediately. We laughed about it for a while before I turned and said to her "I never knew any of those things about you!" Turns out I already had the lady I was looking for. I took her down to the beach and we put our feet in the water and drank Champaign. We went to the dunes and made love at midnight. Truly the sweetest escape...


	4. Chapter 4

Yaya came home from work one day to find a cd and note taped to her bedroom door. Her boyfriend and roommate Kairi was supposed to be gone on a trip for samurai training so she put the cd in her stereo and turned it up as loud as it would go and read the note

_Yaya,_

_Your love made me write this music. I have traveled all around Japan training to be a samurai but you keep bringing me back. I can never forget the time we walked on the beach together, or laid in the fields out in the country looking at clouds. I could take care of you. You should know that no woman could ever compare to you. I could write you a thousand little love notes and I would if every word made you smile. I think I have waited long enough, I also think I am more worthy of your love than I used to be. What I am saying is you are my one and only love. Will you marry me?_

_-Sanjou, Kairi_

Yaya jumped back in shock, crying tears of joy as the green haired man entered trough her bedroom door with a small red box in his hands. "Yuki, Yaya, will you be my love?" The tears did not stop falling as she nodded her head as hard as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Kairi!" He smiled widely while putting the ring on her finger and wiping her tears.

"My love, by Justin Timberlake"


	5. Chapter 5

2/11/11 I'm supposed to keep a record of my thoughts for the next two weeks. So I guess I should write what I'm thinking. So here it goes: Why is every song that comes on the radio a love song! Why can't they be songs about dancing... or even angry heartbreak songs!

-nagi

2/12/11

Ughhhhhhhh! My ex girlfriend Rima set me up with some friend of hers! Amu! Why does everyone feel the need to try and set me up! I don't need someone to love! I am perfectly content by myself! Love is just silly!

-nagi

2/13/11

I went on a date with that Amu girl today. I know I said all of this stuff was silly but i think I will go on a second date with her. She is really fun, and a great dancer, not to mention attractive.

-nagi

2/14/11

So it's Valentines Day. Amu gave me chocolates. I hate to say it but I think I may be starting to see why people get into this stuff. I bought her a rose. I'm gonna gave it to her on our date.

-nagi

2/15/11

Going back to my first entry "why is every song that comes on the radio a love song."

You would think people where tired of them... for awhile I was tired of them. Some people want to fill the world with them though. Honestly, what's wrong with that!

-nagi

2/16/11

I'm spending a lot of time with Amu now. When I'm not with her I miss her. I think I love her.

-nagi

2/17/11

I feel like I have changed a lot over the past week. Because of Amu I feel like writing one... a silly love song. A song to tell you about my loved one.

Amu...

-Nagi

"Silly Love Songs -by wings"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yall

okay so coming up im doing "Genie"-by snsd, "ET"-by katy perry, "Hold it Against Me"- by brittany spears, and "Eat You Up"- by BoA and i was wondering if there where any more requests. if you have one just leave it in the reviews and i will make it happen!


	7. an

Hey guys so sorry i havent been around for a while. On the bright side my break has given me a chance to see that my wrighting sucks. I intend to finish what i have started now. It might take a while but i AM coming back. To get me exited about diving back into my writing i am going to start a new story. It will be shugo chara so here are the choices:

repossession: Amu finds a cat and takes it home, but its not just any cat. This cat belongs to a man who collects rare items, REALLY rare items, and he is out to repossess his most prized peice, but will he in the process find a peice he wants to add to his collection, a peice that would become far more precious and fare more rare than the strange cat.

so not a fairytale:

Everyone is thrusted into the land of grimm where they must live through the strange fairytales thrown at them by the lorekeeper and find their happy endings in order to get home.

Titles may be changed.

What i want to know from you is which one you guys like best and Amuhiko or Amuto, if there are too few responses or it is all tied up I will do both and one will be Amuhiko and the other will be Amuto.


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY, so I know I said I was going to keep going, and you guys are probably tired of authors notes teasing you, but try as I may I cannot unblock my brain, and I have taken way too long a break.

I'm just planning to start over new. I have done some serious work (I mean, pulverized and totally rebuilt my brain) on my grammar and language issues and am actually considering beta'ing starting tomorrow, so I have a proposition.

I'm going to give my stories to you guys, you can take it wherever you wish, provided you use me as your beta (just so I can keep tabs on what is going on and such), I will also be open to advising and RP'ing* for/with you should you stumble over anything while writing.

The story stats are as follows (and I just copy and pasted the summaries and titles/ they look like crap):

body gaurding / up for grabs/ have at it readers!

_amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m_

i am so not an evo! /yea... didn't work out for me/up for grabs!

_So this cricket girl is living in providence with rex and they fall in love, blah, blah, blah!_

It doesnt have to end! /just take it/ please, I beg of you/im dry on this

_follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for extremely mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments._

You're the Shit / this one hurts to let go of, but im done./up for grabs

_rae and bb are growing quite fond of each other. lust will stop at nothing to have change alert! Used to be "what you do to me"._

meeting chibinya /I have no ide what I was thinking/ mary sue gone totally wrong/ it just screams reform me

what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!

Sweet, now pm or comment and I will get in touch with you to negotiate story ownership. All the stories not listed are on my other account. I'm sure some of you noticed I changed my name to "SecretMeta" my second account will be "yoru-no-kuro-neko"

Basically I hate myself for writing some of these; I look back and am just like… "What am I? A middle school girl?" I would stop writing all together if I had to finish these. Clearing out my stories gives me some room to start clean.

Sing me a song /still mine/ to be transferred to second account/ but I would love it if you guys sent me some songfics to add to it (I particularly love nagixamu and kukaixikuto—yep I'm Yaoi/Yuri friendly nowadays)


End file.
